The present invention relates to a shift control system for an automatic transmission of a vehicle which is capable of changing its shift characteristics to suit driver's taste.
There have been proposed many electronically controlled automatic transmissions which are arranged to select one of numerous predetermined shift tables in accordance with driver's intention or automatic recognition of driving conditions (Japanese Patent Provisional Publications Nos. 61-124759 and 59-200849, for example). In general, the shift tables are two-dimensional maps using vehicle speed and throttle opening as parameters.
However, these shift tables are fixedly determined so as to suit an imaginary typical driver by the manufacturing process without any participation of each individual user. Therefore, driving habits and peculiar environment of each individual driver are not taken into consideration, and the shifting is still unsatisfactory to each individual driver.